More Like a Nightmare
by 93FlutterBys
Summary: It is the morning after the reaping, and Katniss wakes up... Everything she thought was true, was just a dream. Prim has been chosen as a tribute, and there's not a single thing anyone does to stop it. Who knows what can happen in the 74th Hunger Games...
1. My Nightmare

DISCLAIMER: _I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy nor the characters. They are property of Suzanne Collins. I am not making profits nor am I using ideas from anyone else in my writing._

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first piece of FanFiction. I would love feedback.

Katniss awoke in a startle, and she started to weep because she realized Prim wasn't there. They refused to let her volunteer as the tribute, and her Little Duck was about to join Peeta in the 74th Hunger Games. She was absolutely terrified for her little sister. She knew that the things she had dreamed up were just that, dreams. -More like nightmares, but really is there a difference in a world ruled under the Capitol and President Snow's tyranny?

In all honesty, it felt surreal. Katniss felt like her entire world would never fall back into place. She was terrified for her sister. Prim knew nothing that Katniss did about hunting and surviving in the woods. She had not held the responsibility of keeping everyone together the year after their father had passed away. Her mother checked out, and Katniss took care of her Little Duck. Prim had never been to The Hob, nevertheless the arena of the Hunger Games.

Her mom was awake already, and as Katniss got out of bed, she started to feel the emotional exhaustion that would plague her life for as long as she was apart from her little sister. She knew her mom felt it also, but she was worried about her mother falling apart again. The thought of losing her little sister just overwhelmed her more than she cared to admit at this point. And heaven forbid she let her mother know her fears, her mom might actually just fall apart.

Gale, of course, would be waiting for her in the main room as he would want to make sure she was feeling okay after the events of the day before. He was there to hold her after they said their goodbyes to Primrose. Prim and Katniss were thoroughly shaken at that point, and honestly Katniss still didn't feel much better, but she could not begin to fathom the terror and fear coursing through her sister at that time either. Sure enough, she walked into the room to find her mother and Gale in a whispered conversation. They stopped when she walked into the room, and Gale stood up suddenly. She didn't have to know what they were talking about. It was what the entire town would be thinking and whispering about.

Gale was the first to speak, "Morning Catnip… Hope we didn't wake you."

"No," Katniss said. 'I was woken by my nightmare."

"Oh," Gale said softly.

Katniss walked to the kitchen where she found a small breakfast laid out for her by her mother (She hadn't eaten since the morning before The Reaping), but she wasn't that interested in food. She was waiting to hear from Primrose. The lady, Ettie- no Eddie, Ellie, Effie. Yes, that was it, Effie. She was supposed to call when they reached the Capitol that morning. As if on cue, the phone rings. Of course, it is not Prim, but rather Peeta's mother wanting to talk to Katniss' mother. They talked for a few moments before Mrs. Everdeen ended the call.

"Peeta just called to tell them they had reached the Capitol, and that they are fine," Mrs. Everdeen sighed.

"Why hasn't Prim called then? What happened? Is she okay?" asked Katniss with alarm.

"No," her mother said calmly, "Peeta said she should call soon, but they have a lunch they have to attend, so it might have to be afterwards."

Katniss walked away silently while Gale poured her water because he knew she hadn't been thinking about herself, and therefore hasn't taken care of her own needs like nourishment. She solemnly accepts the cup as the phone rings. Before her mother can say anything after picking it up, Katniss is at her mother's side, her cup of water lying spilled on the floor and forgotten in the haste.

"Oh hi sweetie," her mother cooed. "Yes, your sister is here too- Oh okay, yes you can talk to her. I love you baby, and alright. Okay." And then she hands the phone to Katniss.

"Yes Little Duck, yes - Me too. I am here. I want to be there. Why? What? Okay, call as soon as you can Prim. Please," she said pleadingly, and then the call ends abruptly.

"She has to go to the lunch with Peeta and that woman Effie. She is supposed to call back later," and with that, Katniss darts from the house.


	2. Holding Together

Katniss is moving through town with swiftness, trying to avoid any prying questions about how she feels. She is keeping her head down and moving fast, but Gale is following, and he is trying to keep up, but he has to run to keep close to her. He is calling for her, but she won't stop for fear of falling apart in front of everyone at The Hob and in front of the Peacemakers. She is moving to the edge of District 12 for the forest where they go hunting for small game.

Just then, Gale grabs her arm, and pulls her to him. He is holding her firmly, and she just falls to pieces in his arms. She finally steps away while still looking down and wipes her eyes. She looks him in the eye and the hurt she feels is reflecting back at her. It is disarming to her because he is able to show her so much empathy with a single glance.

After a few moments, she steps back and reaches for her bow. It is then that she realizes she forgot her bow and arrows so she can't hunt even if she really wanted to. And, as if Gale was reading her mind, he pulls her bow and arrows from his back, and he grins while handing them to her. He has his bow and arrows as well, so they start walking silently through the forest, and the silence is weighing heavily.

Gale finally breaks the silence, and he is talking about his sister when they hear movement, and Katniss stops him suddenly. She draws her arrow, and suddenly she shoots to the tree on her left, and immediately after, there is a thud on the forest floor. Gale walks over and a squirrel is lying there with its mouth agape and an arrow sticking in its eye. Katniss placed it into the bag she had on her hip, and after realizing that Prim had said she would call back after lunch, she put her bow and arrows back on her shoulders.

Katniss said "Gale, thank you. I mean I can't say much else right now because I don't know what to say, but thank you. I need to get back to the house now though. Prim said she would call back, and I want to be there. I know she probably feels really overwhelmed. I want to be there, no I have to be there because she needs me. My mother is not going to be able to help her with anything. She is reverting to how she was after my dad died."

She keeps talking as they turn around, and Gale stops her walking by stepping in front of her, and facing her. He cupped her face and said, "Katniss, you are doing the best you can. You know that this was completely by chance. Your sister has everything you have ever told her, and she has so many talents. The other tributes would be lucky to ally with her. She will have others trying to make alliances almost instantly," he said breathlessly as he gently kissed her on the forehead in an effort to give her comfort.

Taken by surprise at the soft kiss, she mildly gasped, "Gale, I can't right now," and with that, she fled from the forest with the echo of Gale desperately calling for her, "Katniss! Stop! Please Catnip!"

She arrived home to find her mother collapsed by the phone, stammering and crying in a heap. She is crooning into the telephone, "Oh my darling Primrose, why? Why?"

With the second question, Katniss snatched the phone, "Hi Little Duck, oh yes, of course I miss you. Yes, mom is fine. She just misses you too. I want to see you also. How was lunch? Oh really, lamb stew with plums? Oh I am happy for you," she said.

As she is talking a little more, Primrose starts to reveal her fear, but Katniss is reassuring her that she will be fine. Primrose told her about Peeta's conversation with the mentor, Daisi, who won the 57th Hunger Games with her swiftness and ability to create allies. Peeta had warmed to her already, but Prim told Katniss she was apprehensive.

Katniss cooed, "Oh Prim, please listen to her. Try to see her and understand who she is. She can help you in this. She is there to help you. She wants to help you."

Primrose was apprehensive, but Katniss told her to do what she could. Primrose said she would try really hard, but she was still doubting everything. She got off the phone with Primrose so that her sister could meet and eat dinner with her team. She was trying desperately to not cry again, but it was so difficult. She wanted to climb through the phone and hug her sister tightly.

She let the phone slide onto the counter, and then she turned to face her mother who had moved to the couch. She was puffy eyed, blotchy, and distraught. Katniss wanted to criticize her but couldn't find the strength. When she sat on the couch, she looked at her mother once again, and the look she saw was worse than the one after they found out about the accident that caused her dad's death. She wondered if her mother had already determined her sister was going to die.

Interrupting her thoughts, the door had a sharp, rapping knock. Katniss knew it was Gale, but she really did not want to deal with him, and that kiss. It was not the kiss on the forehead that she was used to. There was a caress in that kiss that had never been there- or had it, and she just never noticed or paid attention because she was always so guarded? The past two days seemed like an eternity.

When she snapped back to reality, her mother had gotten up and opened the door, and Gale was standing in front of her. He was cool and steeley on his exterior, but one look in his eyes gave away the fiery core that laid beneath him. He had the look of a wounded dog through that fire, and that hurt Katniss.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I just can't right now Gale, with Prim,and I came home to find mom collapsed on the phone with her. I think she terrified her, and I just want to be there instead of her. Why did-"

He cut her off, "You did what you were supposed to do, you're now doing the job of your mother. You are holding them together. You need someone to hold you together while you're holding everything else together. I want to do that. I am here for you. We have been friends for many years Catnip."

He pulled her chin up. She saw the wounds were still there, but they didn't seem as deep in his eyes anymore. She saw the fire more now. He hugged her tightly, and then let go.

"Thank you Gale," she murmured, "but I still don't know what else to say. I like that you want to take care of me. These emotions are too much for me right now with all this," as she motioned towards her mom in the kitchen and the phone on the counter.

"But I am not saying that you have to say or do anything Catnip," he said as he stroked her braid to the front of her shoulder, "Just let me take care of you. You can do this on your own... I know that. But you don't have to."

Katniss knew she wouldn't win this argument, so she just looked away. They stopped talking just in time to hear her mother say in a hushed tone, "Dinner is done sweetie. Gale you must stay for dinner."

"I can't. I have my family's dinner in my bag" he said as he patted the satchel hanging off his shoulder. And with that, he gave Katniss the tight and quick hug that she was used to receiving. She then realized that she longed for the hug he had given her earlier in the forest. She wanted that kiss on the forehead again, but why? And what was it that was changing between them?

She then snapped back to the dinner she was supposed to be eating, and she looked at the roasted squirrel and soft, reheated potatoes only to realize she still had no appetite. She wondered what her sister was doing at that moment, but then she suddenly remembered Buttercup. She pushed from the table and ran to the back of the house where buttercup was ready to be milked and had been ready for the entire day. She stroked the little goat, and realized that she had to get herself back together. She then milked Buttercup and took the goat's milk to her mother. She would then hand make the bottled milk and cheese for Katniss to take to The Hob to sell. She would be forced to trade it for some of the bread, potatoes, and other supplies they needed for the week.


	3. Prim's Capitol

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="font-size: 14.6666669845581px; line-height: 17.6000003814697px; white-space: pre-wrap;"DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy nor the characters. They are property of Suzanne Collins. I am not making profits nor am I using ideas from anyone else in my writing. AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first piece of FanFiction. I would love feedback. Prim ate dinner in the suite with Daisi, Peeta, the weirdly beautiful woman Effie, and all the new people. Cinna and Portia were her stylists, and Peeta had two of his own. Cinna adored her already, but she did not know what to think of any of these people really, She felt completely overwhelmed by the end of dinner, and she asked to retire early, She really wished that Katniss was there, and she was laying in bed, stuffed and thinking about the last two days when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" she asked. "It's Daisi. May I come in Primrose?" "Yes. That is fine," Prim said as she sat up and tried to make her hair look like it hadn't been sprawled all over her bed. Daisi walked in, "Primrose, are you feeling better? I know everything can be overwhelming. I remember my first day at the Capitol. The food was so good, and so rich. I could barely stand to eat more than a small plate because my stomach was smaller than my eyes." Prim said "Well, I definitely think my eyes are bigger than my stomach," with a small and quieted giggle. "I miss my family." "I remember coming to the Capitol. I had to leave my family behind, and I was just a couple of years older than you. My mom and dad were terrified. I think they were more scared than I was initially, but then the fear hit me my third or fourth night away from them after everything stopped being so new, and everything started looming in on me, making me feel so small," said Daisi. Primrose tried to smile, but she couldn't. There was a feeling she couldn't shake, and it could be because of her mom. Her mom had freaked on the phone earlier, and it made Prim's stomach turn. She knew her mom had already lost hope. She knew her sister was right though. She has to try. She can't give up. Daisi realized she zoned out, and she gently asked, "What are you thinking about?" "My call home earlier was not what I expected at all," said Primrose with her guard up once again. The expression on her face said it all, just in case the clipped tone wasn't enough for Daisi to get the hint. Daisi eased off the bed with a frown, but said carefully, "We have breakfast early before training. Anything you want in particular?" With glee, Prim almost shouted, "Oh, I'd love some goat cheese. And some bread or fried potatoes to go with it! That is what I would have at home." Daisi spoke softly, "I will have goat cheese, bread, and potatoes. We will have other things, but I will make sure to have those for you as well." She slipped out of the room quietly after sharing a warm smile with Prim. Prim laid down and sighed. She was nervous. She did not want to fall asleep because tomorrow would come faster than she was ready. However, the emotional toll of the last few days overtook her almost instantaneously. She was fast asleep within minutes. The next morning she stirred, but it took her moments to realize where she was. She was disoriented and groggy. However, she didn't have much time before a knock was on the door. Before she could acknowledge them, she saw Portia and heard Cinna behind her. Portia was soft spoken, but extremely hyper. She spoke about makeup and hair, and then she asked Cinna, "What outfit are you thinking about?" Cinna talked about all these materials that Prim had never heard of in her life. Prim spoke up, "What are you talking about? I just need something simple. I don't have much to offer to the people. I can-" Daisi interrupted, "You need to eat breakfast, and Cinna, she's correct in that none of those will work. In the eyes of her competitors, she needs to be seen as a vulnerable little girl. We may see more in there, but these people don't have to. The sponsors will see her abilities in the training. Now here, eat these eggs with a side of fried potatoes and goat cheese. If you're still hungry after, we have toast also. But you weren't getting away without a well-balanced meal." As Prim starts to eat, she feels the tugs on her hair. They are curling her blonde hair before they let her get one bite down. She has a sudden weight added. She strains to look in the mirror, but cannot quite see it. She had her leg pulled by Cinna who is cleaning her feet before he places sheer hose on her legs while saying, "You have to give them the idea of innocence. We will have them eating from the palm of your hand." Next mouthful, she feels the tugs continue, and the weight feels normal again. Her hair is finished by the time breakfast is done, and she gets up to brush and whiten her teeth before they put makeup on her. She is waiting when Portia returns with a bag bigger than Prim's head. She pulls out her makeup kits, and begins to work. Cinna interrupts her, and asks if the dress he's holding is what Daisi and Prim were thinking. It leaves her speechless for a moment. Daisi speaks first, "It is perfect!" Prim speaks next, "You got a dress the same color blue as my dress from the ceremony! But this one has a more vivid pattern. And OH! Look at the lace on the trim! And the ribbon at the waist! It could not be more beautiful!" /span/span/p 


	4. Preparations

DISCLAIMER: _I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy nor the characters. They are property of Suzanne Collins. I am not making profits nor am I using ideas from anyone else in my writing._

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here is chapter 4! Finally! I hope to get more to y'all soon! Keep reading! Send me feedback. If you'd like to Beta, contact me! Huge thanks to a friend, Whispering Thoughts who has been helping me along with my first chapters of fanfiction ever!

Primrose walks to the main room after being dressed, and her makeup makes her look even younger than twelve. She couldn't believe how spectacular she looked. Then she remembered Katniss, but before her thoughts get too far away, Daisi, Peeta, and his stylists emerge. They announce themselves with a gasp, and Cinna looks extremely pleased. There are flowers in the braids and curls that surround her face. They are white and a blue just a couple of shades darker than the dress. If someone looked close enough, they saw the little yellow centers that mimicked the yellow ring that surrounded her pupils. If someone inspected her dress, they'd also find the mockingjay pin that was hidden carefully by Cinna under her dress' lacy white collar. She felt magnificent, and only wished her mother and sister were here to see, rather than seeing her on the screen in the town square.

Peeta was a sight to look at as well. He had on a suit that fit his frame so perfectly. It was a navy, no doubt Cinna had disclosed his plans to work with blues so that the other stylists would know. The blue of his suit reminded Prim of the early mornings she spent with Buttercup before the sun began to rise. His eyes were made to shine through the new haircut and style they had given him. It was reminiscent of the style before, but it just added another level. Prim knew she had turned red, but moments later, she felt movement from behind her to in front of her. She looked up, and Cinna was attaching two flowers to the front of the suit, one blue and one white. Daisi stirred her from her daze with a shake of the shoulder, only to be scolded to not move her too much yet as the hair and flowers had not set.

While Prim let her hair set and Cinna pinned the flowers, Daisi walked over to Prim and asked how she was feeling.

"I feel too full and my stomach is in knots. I need something to settle my stomach. Maybe some peppermint or sweet basil infused water will help my stomach," said Primrose.

Daisi was a little astounded. How could someone so young know something like that? She wanted to take a second look at the information she was given about the tributes, but first she responded to Prim. "We can get you some. Tonic water might help too. Get yourself hydrated. It will add an even more youthful glow and sheen to you for the parade."

In the next moment, a voice startled Primrose and Peeta, "Tributes, mentors, and stylists, you have 30 minutes before the parade and presentation of the tributes. Please be in your carriages in 25 minutes so that we may account for all tributes. Thank you."

Prim looked to Peeta first who had become statuesque but pale within the moments of the announcement. Daisi told the stylists and designers that everything looked great. They would meet them at the carriages before the parade for any final touches. Daisi walked them out, and returned to sit on the couches in the main part of the apartment. She gestured for Prim and Peeta to join her. They walked over and sat, but Peeta was still stiff in his movements. Prim noticed and thought to herself. _He has began preparing his mind for the parade. He thinks this is what he needs to do, but I can't do that. _She grabbed his hand to bring him back to earth. He looks at her, and they both feel relief. Her thoughts are interrupted by Daisi clearing her throat, "Primrose. Peeta. Please listen for the next few minutes. These are some of the most important things I can tell you about today."

Nodding towards Daisi, they let go of each other and give her their undivided attention. Daisi continues, "You two have to present as a unified front. That is why your outfits match. Your theme is 'Beauty through the Darkness' because of the district we come from. You have to show them something of value can come from the 12th District. That is your story and the goal for the day."

Peeta spoke after a few moments of nervous silence. "So, what exactly should we do while riding through the stadium?"

Daisi answered, "Good point. We are running short on time. Well, first of all, you can smile. They can't be shy or small. If you smile, show confidence. They need to be full smiles, and place them at the right moments. Direct your smiles to the sponsors and children of the Capitol. Do not smile at President Snow or the gamemakers who sit around him at the front. Primrose, you focus on connecting to the children of the Capitol and Panem. Their parents will relate to you being so young. Also, you'll be less likely to be a target in the game if you're a favorite. Win them over, and you'll win the crowds. Peeta, focus in the sponsors. Show them intensity and drive. Now for the last minute, look to the front. Let President Snow make eye contact with you; let him know you're there to win! Let him know you won't be another casualty for the Capitol to celebrate and mourn!"

After she finished speaking, the shrill alarm sounded. They jumped as it signaled the need for them to leave for the carriages.


	5. The Grand Parade

DISCLAIMER: _I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy nor the characters. They are property of Suzanne Collins. I am not making profits nor am I using ideas from anyone else in my writing._

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first piece of FanFiction. I'm in this for the long haul. It is one of my favorite things I've ever written. If you could give me feedback, I'd greatly appreciate it.

As they approached the other tributes and their caretakers, Prim felt her stomach do somersaults. Cinna's megawatt smile caught her off guard when she walked up. It was the first time he had really smiled at her. She smiled back. He looked her up and down to see if everything was as it should be and then he spun her. He stopped her while she was turned. He repositioned and tied the bow again. As he did this; he softly spoke, "Don't forget to smile. Fill your eyes and faces with warmth and intensity like the burning coal of your district. Make them feel the fire. Let them know the fire is in you. Imagine the crowd is filled with your loved ones."

She smiled as she thought of Katniss and her mom. She looked to Peeta. He was paying special attention to what Cinna was telling her. "Peeta," she said. "Imagine your mom and dad in the bakery. It's warm, but the fire is there to, sparking and burning. It is warm, but the fire is intense. Be inviting, but don't show softness." Daisi looked at Prim as she said this. "That's a great thing to tell him. This is yours," she said as she gestured to a carriage.

Katniss looked at her mother as they approached the center of District 12. It was a different viewing for her. Rather than escaping to the woods with Gale as in previous years in an attempt to avoid the peacekeepers, she had to see how her sister was doing. Gale also joined with his family. It was not what she had wanted since everything had become so different, but she also knew she needed him. As they sat on the ground, the screen lit up. It panned the audience and made a focus finally on Caesar Flickerman. He started speaking, but the camera zoomed to the tunnel where the tributes entered. She desperately searched the faces of the tributes she could see. Her sister wasn't visible yet. The tributes began to enter and she looked at her mom. Her mom was glazed over as if a robot incapable of feeling. It was probably for the best considering how many peacekeepers were surrounding them. Then she thought about Prim's beautiful eyes and her little ducktail. She knew the stylists should never put her in a shirt and skirt. She would be a mess, her Little Duck. She thought about Gale for a moment, but then Caesar's voice interrupted her thoughts, "And from District 10…" She knew Prim would be entering soon. She searched for her face at the tunnel and caught a glimpse of a blue hue that was unmistakably Prim. She sighed, listened, and sat on edge- waiting to see her Little Duck.

The carriage almost looked like a miner's cart, but it was glamorous. It seemed like they had covered it in soot, but somehow it sparkled with glitter like everything else in the Capitol. The carriage almost looked like burning embers. There were unbloomed flowers on the back end, but something unfamiliar beneath them. Prim was unsure in her steps onto the carriage, but Daisi guided her steps. Daisi watched as Peeta followed Prim. Then Daisi said, "The back of the carriage under the flowers will burn for the first few minutes of the parade. The smoke will cover the flowers as you enter. As it dies, the flowers will emerge and bloom to continue the theme for District 12."

As they listened, she was stopped short by the roar of the Capitol. She hears the voice of Caesar Flickerman interrupt. They all listened as he introduced the crowd and audiences in the districts to the Parade of Tributes. He babbled for some time about past parades, then he ceased speaking right before the music began. It continued, and his voice boomed as he introduced the tributes from the other districts standing in front of Peeta and Prim.

The tributes proceeded carriage by carriage, and they called for district in front of them as Daisi turned. She murmured words of encouragement. The team lit the cart behind Prim, and she felt the warmth as the flames sprouted. They heard Caesar call, "And from District 12, Primrose Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. The carriage launched them forwards with a jump. Prim looked into the stadium at the crowds and cameras. She remembered Katniss once more, this time with Gale. They were both smiling, so she smiled. As they were driven around the stadium with yelling from the Capitol, she heard "Oooo" and "Ahhh" coming from the children. She looked and greeted them with a warm smile, then her smile turned to Peeta. He was looking at sponsors with strength and ferocity. He was a different person from the statuesque form she experienced this morning.

Prim smiled at the cameras once more. They approached the front of the stadium as the flowers were blooming to more expressions of awe from the crowd. They arrived at the designated area for the address by President Snow and the gamemakers. Prim looked to Peeta one last time, and he looked at her. They grabbed hands for stability and reassurance before looking ahead. They made eye contact with President Snow first before looking to every one of the men and women who sat in front of them. They then returned to President Snow's gaze which had now become icy as he inspected all the tributes in the arena. The warm smile that had once been there, dissipated as did the smoke from the last of the fire. He stepped up to the edge of the podium and began his address to all of Panem.

"As we approach this, the 74th Hunger Games, the Capitol would like to welcome the tributes to District 1. While your stay here may be short, it shall not be lacking. Teams, mentors, sponsors, gamemakers, thank you for all the work you have done so far and for the work you will do in the coming days. Panem thanks you for your dedication."

He cleared his throat, and it alarmed Prim a little because she had gotten lost in the splendor of the arena and all of the people in it. Peeta gripped her hand and mouthed, "_You okay?_" She nodded and faced President Snow again as she tuned back to listen. She wasn't sure if she would be able to stand in the shoes much longer, so she gently kicked them off in the carriage. She was so used to being barefoot or in slips while helping her mother. She was zoning further away into thinking about her mother's job and what she was going to be like with Prim in the games. She worried that her mom might slip on her jobs and they would suffer without her there, but there was no way she could think any more about this. Katniss would make up in her hunting for what they would lack. She was sure of it. And Gale, oh Gale. He would keep Katniss hunting. He would make sure she was okay at least.

Peeta jabbed her palm with his thumb, and she looked to him. He was nodding his head towards the gamemaker who was about to speak. He was the lead gamekeeper this year, and he seemed enthusiastic in a way that almost made him manic. He introduced himself as Seneca Crane. He began to address each set of tributes starting with District 1. As he got further into the districts, he seemed to say less as if they didn't matter as much; it seemed like he was almost counting them out before they began. He addressed District 11 with brevity, and he looked to Peeta and Prim. She was terrified he wouldn't even say anything. He sipped his water and said, "Peeta, show us what you are in the training. If you fail at this,, the sponsors will not bother with you. They will have no reason to. Primrose, think to what you do in your district that could help someone else win. Look for those you may align yourself with for protection, you will need it." He turned his attention to the cameras to address the audiences in the districts and a grin that seemed to almost touch his ears, he spoke, " And once again Panem, welcome to the 74th Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favor!"


End file.
